Connector assemblies are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. Often, these components contain panel members, such as printed circuit boards, which are populated with miniaturized components to provide the desired electrical control. Typically, the connector assembly includes electrical contacts that extend from a housing that is secured adjacent to one end of the panel member. A mating connector assembly is configured for receiving the connector assembly. The operational reliability of the component is directly affected by the integrity of the connection. That is, if there is an insufficient electrical connection between the contacts, the components cannot operate as intended.
In addition, the electrical connector assemblies between adjacent panel members are configured to permit coupling by directing the electrical connector assemblies toward each other in only one direction.
What is needed is an electrical connector assembly that is secured to a panel member, which connector assembly being configured to couple with a second connector assembly that is secured to a second panel member, the connector assemblies capable of being brought into electrical contact with each other from a plurality of different directions.